


Atypical

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Alpha Klaus [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desperation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Podfic Welcome, Rut, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “I’m an atypical Alpha,” Klaus mumbled.“You’re an atypical everything,” said Alison, not unkindly.





	Atypical

**Author's Note:**

> A million billion thanks to my beloved beta. <3

Klaus didn’t think about his status that often. It just… was. It was another thing for him to be bad at, another way he could be a disappointment. He wasn’t exactly the stereotypical image of an Alpha, what with his skinny build and tendency towards the feminine end of things. Nobody had been more shocked than he had been when he’d presented at the ripe old age of fourteen. If you could call it a presentation… he’d been well on his way towards the harder drugs at that point, and about the only proof of his Alpha-ness was the thicker band of skin around the base of his cock and his scent changing a bit. Now that he’d quit the hard stuff, he was apparently starting to smell like himself for the first time since he was a teenager. He could smell things, period - his nose was still pretty dead from all those years of smoking, but he was getting it back, slowly. It was weird think about - realizing what everyone had been talking about, when it came to scent. Learning all the shit that people talked about just “knowing”, only it turned out _he_ knew it too, only… not.

Maybe he was dwelling a little bit. Maybe he was just chasing himself in circles. He was… restless. Not the usual kind of restless - he wasn’t walking in circles, he wasn’t picking at his skin or chewing his nails to shreds, he was just… here. He wanted to do _something_ , but he didn’t know what kind of something it was, except that it wasn’t whatever it was that he was doing now. It wasn’t _any_ of the things that he had been doing. It was just… it was something. It was why he was now standing in the kitchen, looking over at Grace’s collection of cookbooks. She didn’t strictly _need_ the cookbooks - who even knew how much her memory banks could hold - but she’d taken to collecting them since Dad had died.

Maybe he’d cook something. Cooking was a thing that people did, right? The idea of cooking made him feel less… anxious. Making food felt right. Not the right kind of right, exactly, but it was… something.

“How hard can it be?” He asked Ben, who was sitting at the table, probably only visible to Klaus. Unless he wasn’t, because sometimes Ben just… decided to go corporeal, and fucked if Klaus knew how to figure out when he did it. “Mom can do it, and she doesn’t even have taste buds.”

“Since when do you want to cook, anyway? I thought you were one of nature’s dining out-ers.” 

“I’m turning over a new leaf,” Klaus said earnestly. “Ooh, leaves. I could make salad. How hard could salad be?”

“I don’t know how I feel about you being so… chipper,” said Ben, as Klaus bustled around the kitchen. Who knew he had it in him to bustle in the first place?

“In rehab, they always told us to try new hobbies,” said Klaus. “So maybe I’m getting a new hobby.” Klaus opened up a cookbook at random, saw something involving a Jello mold, and closed it hurriedly. 

“So why the urge to cook, of all things?”

“Diego was talking about how he’s got to go on his dumb patrol soon, and Allison and Luther have been off doing who knows what.” Klaus rolled his eyes. “So they’re gonna be hungry, and Vanya will be back from rehearsal so we could leave her a plate -”

“Where’s Mom?” Ben leaned back, sprawling out on the table like it was a divan. 

“At the art museum,” said Klaus. Since things had gotten… well, since the time travel and all of that business, everything had gotten a bit weird. Relatively weird. Grace was out of the house more than she was in it, exploring art galleries, libraries, parks. Klaus had never seen his mother so happy before. It meant that the house was a little dustier, and sometimes they all had to fend for themselves food wise, but… eh. They were all adults. They could deal.

“They’ll be fine without you,” said Ben.

“Yeah, but they’d be better _with_ me,” said Klaus, opening the fridge. “I can make eggs. Eggs are easy. If Luther can make eggs, then I can make eggs.” He absently wiped his face on the back of one hand - he was dripping sweat, and itchy, somehow. It was almost like withdrawal, except it also _wasn’t_. It was restless and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the same kind of “ants under the skin” agony that Klaus associated with going sober.

He wished that the half chub he’d been sporting would just… stop. It wasn’t even _for_ anything, in particular. He was reminded of the early days of puberty, when he’d first presented as Alpha. Too much horny stored up, what with the teenage hormones. He was way too old to go through puberty again.

“You’re being awfully domestic,” said Ben, and he was wearing a thoughtful expression.

“Do we have enough eggs?” Klaus looked in the fridge with a critical eye, nibbling thoughtfully on his lip. 

“Why are you making eggs? Didn’t you say that it could be too late for eggs?” 

“Maybe it could be too late for eggs, but right now is not too late for eggs,” said Klaus. “Anyway, why are you being so reasonable?”

“I’m always reasonable,” said Ben. “I’ve been the voice of reason to you for how long?”

“Have you been feeling lost since I stopped needing you to be my shoulder angel?” Klaus put on a simpering tone, just to watch Ben make a face.

Ben did one better, and flipped the bird at him. 

“We need more eggs,” Klaus said, shifting from foot to foot, his hands rubbing together. “Or maybe I could order in. We need food here. Nobody around here eats enough.” 

“Here’s a question,” said Ben. “Have _you_ eaten anything?”

Klaus paused. “... Have I?”

“How would I know?” 

“You literally _just_ said you’re used to being my shoulder angel,” said Klaus.

“Shoulder angels don’t check whether you’ve eaten, they just keep you from making the wrong sorts of decisions,” said Ben. 

“Not eating is a decision,” said Klaus. “That’s just reason.”

“Since when are you the reasonable one?” Ben crossed his arms, one eyebrow up.

“What world are we living in, when I’m the reasonable one?” Klaus ran his fingers through his hair, no doubt making it stand on end.

“You don’t look very reasonable when you’re standing there talking to the air,” said Allison. Klaus startled a little, not having seen her come in. “Unless you’re talking to Ben?” 

“Benny boy is over there,” said Klaus, jerking his thumb in Ben’s direction. “Are you hungry?” 

Allison looked… anxious, which was unexpected. One on one time with Luther usually left her in a pretty relaxed mood. Right now, though, she was wrinkling her nose, and her shoulders were hunched up around her ears. “Klaus,” she said.

Klaus caught her scent. She smelled… interesting. He was still getting used to all the information he was getting from his nose - things were different now he could taste things again, smell them, and it felt like he was smelling Allison for the first time. Wow. His brain was sending him a whole bunch of conflicting signals, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to fight her or press as close to her as possible and get drunk on her scent. He was almost _dizzy_ with how much he wanted… what? What was it that he wanted?

“Did you go on a date?” Allison wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and she looked a bit unsteady. “Maybe invite someone over?”

“No, it’s just me and Bennykins here since you and Luther were gettin’ busy,” said Klaus, and he waggled his eyebrows, just for the look of it.

“Don’t call me that,” Ben said, rolling his eyes.

Allison snorted. “We weren’t “gettin’ busy,” we were listening to music,” she said firmly. “Are you wearing cologne?”

“No,” said Klaus. “Why?”

“Can you… smell yourself?” She stepped closer to him, and her own scent - mixed in with Luther’s subtler scent (only subtle thing about him) - washed over him. He just wanted to _roll_ in it. 

Klaus lifted an arm, theatrically sniffing his armpit. “I probably need to shower,” he said, “but otherwise… not really.”

“You’re kinda…” Allison looked up and to the side, clearly trying to find the word. Then she gave up. “You stink.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Klaus demanded, glaring at Ben.

“I can’t smell anything,” Ben said defensively. “I’m _dead_.” 

“Oh,” said Klaus. “Right. Sorry.”

“You smell like a horny teenager,” said Allison. “Only moreso. Are you going into rut?”

“I don’t go into rut,” Klaus said dismissively. “I’m one of those chill Alphas with a fairly stable cycle.” He’d seen what rut did to Alphas - it made them stupid, aggressive, horny. And okay, so he’d been kind of horny for a few hours, but he’d been super sensitive since he’d gone sober. His whole body was getting used to having working nerve endings again. But he wasn’t aggressive! He didn’t have an aggressive bone in his body, except maybe aggressively obnoxious. He’d had to cultivate that, too. 

“You’re in rut,” Allison said with some authority.

“I don’t feel like fighting everything,” Klaus pointed out, although the argument was beginning to get under his skin, just a little bit. Or maybe that was Allison’s scent? He was becoming weirdly… antsy. He wanted to press closer to Allison, take in her scent, but some small part of him wanted to… what, bite her? Snap at her?

“You so sure about that?” Allison was moving into Klaus’s personal space now, close enough that her scent was almost overpowering, filling his head like perfume in an elevator. His head hurt, and there was… some kind of feeling in the back of his throat, energy shooting through his arms. His hands were clenching into fists. That was unexpected.

Allison growled. It wasn’t a deep growl, or even a particularly loud growl, like something out of one of those omegasploitation pornos Klaus used to jerk off to. It shouldn’t have been that scary, except Allison’s eyes were staring into his own, and her teeth were very close to his face. He was scared, but he didn’t know what he was scared _of_ \- he wanted her to leave him alone, and he wanted her to hold him tight. The two different wants were battling in his head, leaving him headachey and shaking. He was also stupidly, painfully horny.

Klaus whined, and he leaned in closer, bending down, until his nose was pressed into her neck. She smelled like warm skin, like her perfume, her lotion, the products she used in her hair. He could smell the deep, thick Alpha scent of her under all of it, strong enough that he was baring his teeth as it wormed its way down to some primitive part of his brain. He wanted to bite her neck, he wanted her to bite his neck, he wanted -

Allison’s hand was on the back of his neck, her fingers digging in on either side, her nails sharp enough that they pricked. His knees went weak, and he sagged forward, until he was leaning heavily into her, his nose still in her neck. He whined in the back of his throat, and her hand left his neck, to rest on top of his head. He was achingly hard in his pants, sweat dripping down his sides, soaking through his shirt at the armpits, down his back. He was beginning to pant, and he sighed as she tilted her head back, letting him nuzzle under her jaw. 

“Yeah,” Allison said, her voice thick. “You’re in rut.”

Klaus’s hands were on her hips now, clutching at her pants until the fabric wrinkled. He was pressing into her, he realized. She could probably tell that he was hard, and he would have been embarrassed, if there was any room in his mind for embarrassment. Her hand was still heavy on top of his head, fingers sinking into his hair.

“Isn’t rut supposed to be more… aggressive than this?” Ben said, from off to the side. 

“I’m an atypical Alpha,” Klaus mumbled into Allison’s neck.

“You’re an atypical everything,” said Alison, not unkindly. Her chin was up against his forehead, and her scent was getting strong. And then Ben was gone - off on some ghostly errand, probably. Klaus didn’t entirely understand it, but he didn’t need to. He wasn’t one of the dead, even if he kept their company.

“I… aren’t I too old for rut?” Klaus was gripping her waist now. “For a first rut, I mean. Not a rut in general.” She had to feel his erection digging into her hip, although she wasn’t saying anything about it.

“You may have just delayed it,” said Allison. She was breaking out in goosebumps; he could see them spreading over her exposed shoulders. “I can’t think of any other reason why you'd be acting so horny and domestic.”

“I thought Omegas were the ones who got domestic,” Klaus said, and he was struck with the urge to bite her. How would she react, if he did that? Just sank his teeth into the soft, warm skin? He opened his mouth, his lips moving against her throat, and... had his head yanked back by the hair. Allison pulled until his head was bent back, so that he was now looking up at her, his mouth falling open as he panted. He could _taste_ her scent, going up into his sinuses.

“None of that,” she told him firmly, and then she made a face. “I’m going to need to take a shower.”

“Why?” He was squirming, trying not to stare at the way her shirt was hugging her breasts, or the elegant curve of her throat. He was _beyond_ horny. He wanted to sink his cock as deeply inside of her as he could, and he wanted to fall to his knees and bury his face in her cunt, as her scent washed over him like a wave.

“I smell like your rut,” Allison said. “I won’t be able to leave the house without -”

“You don’t need to leave the house,” Klaus interrupted. The idea of any of his family being _not here_ opened up a gaping, terrifying chasm in his chest, twisting his stomach up like it was full of snakes.

“You’re in the throes of it, alright,” said Allison, and she was pressing her lips into his temple, her other arm around his waist, the two of them enveloped in their own little bubble of silence. She smelled like him, and the combination of their scents made his eyes roll back in his head. He didn’t even realize he’d been grinding his hips until she grabbed them, trying to still them.

“Um,” said Klaus, because what else was he going to do?

“Shower,” said Allison. “You shower, then I’ll shower.”

“Why do you need to shower?” Klaus whined, as he crowded in. her breasts were soft against his chest, and his cock was throbbing. It was… tight. Uncomfortable. Almost too much, although he didn’t know why.

Allison growled at him, and it vibrated through her chest, against his.

“Okay, okay,” Klaus said, and he disentangled himself. “I’m going, I’m going.”

* * *

Klaus stood under the showerhead, the water beating down on top of his head. It was clearing his head now - no more scents clouding his head, as they were washed off of him. No more instincts battering at the edges of his brain, no more stupid urges making him want to do things that he’d never believed in. He was still hard, _so_ hard, his cock throbbing against his belly, the tip almost purple. This was the kind of arousal he associated with the early days of puberty, before he started trying to turn off the ghosts with every kind of substance known to man. He wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing it, and shuddered. The sweet, tense pressure moving up and down his nerves made him weak in the knees, and he leaned into the tile, cool against his overheated forehead. He kept his fist around his cock, and he rolled his hips, fucking into the tight channel of his fingers and his palm. He was already so close to coming, and that wasn’t fair - he usually had better stamina than that, but here he was, about to come from a few quick strokes.

His cock was… tight. He grunted, massaging the base of it with the very tips of his fingertips - was his knot trying to pop? He’d almost never popped his knot - had never popped it all the way, apart from that first time when he was still a teenager. He didn’t like interacting with his knot if he could help it - he always ended up feeling edgy, unsatisfied. To say nothing of the gnawing, seething inadequacy that had been eating him alive since he’d first started crying at the sight of the ghosts. He was too much of a horny mess right now to think, and his skin didn’t fit right, his muscles twitchy. He just wanted to bite and fuck and cuddle and wrap himself around his loved ones until… what?

Until everyone knew that they belonged to him. Until they smelled like him and ate his food and let him love them, until he filled them up with all of his wanting. He closed his eyes as he fucked his fist, and he imagined… what? Burying his dick inside of Diego’s cunt and his teeth inside of Diego’s neck. Wrapping his arms around Luther, scenting him until the whole world knew that Luther was _his_. Curling up around Vanya with his nose in her hair and his cock as deep in her as he could get. Choking on Allison’s knot. It probably said something about him, that he was fantasizing about all of his siblings at a time like this. But they were _his_ , and he was _theirs_ , and he wanted… he wanted them.

He came, hard enough that it hurt, the thick band of skin around the base of his cock getting a little thicker, bulging out. It was… uncomfortable, pulling the skin too tight, and he squeezed it hard enough that it _did_ hurt, except it didn’t just hurt, and his thoughts were chasing themselves in circles, then going completely empty as he came. He came hard, and he came hot, come striping the tile, leaving his whole body limp, until he was sitting in the bathtub. He was still horny - it was still an aching, desperate void at the base of his gut, and it wouldn’t stop. His orgasm had barely put a dent in it - why was he _still_ so twitchy?

“I hate this,” Klaus moaned.

“You’re using up all the hot water,” Allison called through the door.

“No I’m not,” said Klaus. “We’re connected to the city’s water. We’ve got infinite hot water.”

“Well, get out. You can only jerk off so many times or you’ll chafe your dick.”

“I won’t chafe my dick,” said Klaus, and he sighed, and stood up on shaking legs.

“I want to take a _shower_ , Klaus,” said Allison, and for a moment it was like being kids again, all of them waiting to get ready in the morning.

“We have a whole fuckton of other bathrooms,” said Klaus, although he turned the water off, then opened the shower curtain. He shivered at the blast of cooler air, his whole body erupting into goosebumps. “Use one of them.”

“I want to use _this_ bathroom,” snapped Allison, and then she was opening the door, and she was snarling at him.

He whined, backing up a step, and she sighed, rubbing her face.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and she took a step back herself. “It’s just, uh… I’m being dumb.” 

He climbed out of the bathtub, and he made his way towards her, aware that he was naked, aware that he was dripping water everywhere. She still smelled like him, she still smelled like herself, and he was struck with another wave of arousal, another wave of… he didn’t know what, except that it was eating him alive from the inside out.

She took another step back, and she was trembling. _Shit_. Was he scaring her?

“It’s okay,” Klaus said, and he stayed still himself, digging his nails into his palms. “I’m… I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Well, for starters,” Allison said, keeping her eyes on his shoulder, “you should probably do something about that boner.”

“I _did_ ,” Klaus whined. “I jerked off in the shower, and it didn’t… stop.”

“Did you pop your knot?” She frowned, and then he could smell her, smell the way she wanted him, and that was a weird thing to realize, except he wanted more of it, but some small part of him wanted to fight her. 

No, he didn’t want fight her, he wanted to _lose_ to her, and that at least wasn’t a surprise. He’d never exactly been one of nature’s winners to begin with, and he was more than okay with that. “No,” said Klaus. “I didn’t… my knot didn’t pop.” 

“You’ll feel better for doing that,” said Allison, and then she turned around, grabbing a towel. “C’mon. What you need is some food, some sleep, and to pop your knot.”

“I don’t... “ Klaus cleared his throat, as he grabbed the towel, beginning to pat himself down. “Mine doesn’t pop.” 

“What do you mean, it doesn’t pop?” Allison was just… watching him, as he wrapped the towel around himself. 

“I mean it doesn’t pop,” said Klaus. “Or, like… almost never.” His wet hair was still dripping down his back and along his sides, soaking into his towel.

“Why not?” She followed him as he made his way towards his bedroom, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“I don’t know,” said Klaus. “What with one thing and another, it never really… came up.” He paused, standing in the hallway in just a towel. “Hey, can I borrow one of your shirts?”

“You have plenty of clothes. Why do you want mine?” Allison crossed her arms, and her body language was defensive, her nose wrinkling and her lips drawing back.

“Please?” He put more of a whine into his voice, and then he was pressing into her again, his arms around her waist and his nose pressing into her neck.

She shoved him away, but gently. His towel fell down, and he was naked in front of her again. “Klaus, you’re gonna get me all wet,” she scolded.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said, lacking anything else to say. He was still hard, and he didn’t even bother to try to hide it with his hand.

“Go put some pants on, Klaus,” said Allison. “I’ll get you some food.”

“Food,” Klaus echoed. Was he hungry? It was hard to think, when the gnawing, aching desperation in his gut seemed to be eating him alive.

“Right,” said Allison. “I’m gonna…” She gestured over her shoulder with one thumb.

“Right,” said Klaus. “I’m gonna put some pants on.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Allison. 

There was an awkward pause, and then Klaus snickered, and Allison grinned. She turned around, and she was off. He tried not to stare at the way her hips moved, and didn’t succeed. This was worse than puberty. This was worse than going sober. This was like going through puberty _while_ sober, and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

* * *

Klaus had been whole body stoned in the past - stoned to the point where even his hair follicles seemed to be mellow, or vibrating, or... something. He'd never been whole body horny. He'd thought that he'd been the horniest he'd ever been - also while stoned, so go figure. Yet here he was, thirty years old, rutting against his pillow, biting his bed sheets. He came - _again_ , and that was the third time now. His knot still hadn't popped, and the tension in his whole body was just getting _tighter_. Every orgasm gave him a bit of a respite, but then the desperate need would seize him again, only worse. He was going to chafe his dick off. He was going to come his actual brains out, and they'd find him slumped over dead in his bed with his dick in hand.

... In fairness, he had half expected himself to die that way in the first place, but still. He wanted that to be a thing that happened _later_ , not now.

There was a knock on the door, and Klaus groaned, face down into his sheets. "Go away," Klaus groaned. "I'm going to die of sexual frustration."

"You're going to send the whole house into a hormonal tailspin, you mean," said Allison, opening the door and walking in. "I can smell you from the kitchen."

"I took a shower," Klaus whined. He was still naked, his cock hard against his pillow, his whole body flushed with arousal and dripping with sweat.

"You've got it pretty bad, huh?" Allison crossed her arms, looking down at Klaus, her eyes dark. Her nostrils were flaring, and she was licking her lips. 

"I have never been this much of a wreck in my _life_ ," Klaus groaned. 

"Klaus, I've seen you in the throes of withdrawal," said Allison. "And also so high that you were -"

"You don't need to finish that sentence," Klaus said quickly, trying to hold on to some of his dignity. Who knew he had dignity, at a time like this? "I've never been both self aware and this much of a wreck." He awkwardly pulled his blanket over his back, to cover up the come splattered across his belly, the way the sweat was tracking down his ribs. 

"I can agree with that," Allison said, and she leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. It pushed her breasts up, and Klaus tried not to stare too hard. God, he wanted... what did he want? He didn't know. He just _wanted_.

"Is every rut this... bad?" Klaus rolled onto his back, still wrapped in his blanket. His cock was tenting the fabric up like the sight gag out of a certain class of comedy. The cool air from the hallway drifted in, bringing in the scents of the rest of the house, caressing his back, his sides. He shivered, his nipples getting tighter, the thin hair at the base of his neck standing on end.

"No," said Allison, and she pushed the door further shut - it was still open enough to not trap herself in the room with no air flow while his scent was that strong. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyelids, and he groaned, as the brush of the sheets on his skin left him even more worked up. He was going to die, right here in a puddle of sweat and come and who knew what else. Did you exude more weird substances when you were in rut? He'd daydreamed his way through that portion of health class. 

"Thank fuck," said Klaus, and she giggled. The bed dipped down, and he uncovered his eyes to look over at Allison, who was now perched on the edge of his bed. "What's up?"

"You're... have you actually popped your knot yet?" She looked faintly embarrassed, though that might just have been a reaction to his scent. 

"Why?"

"That's usually a thing that can help set rut in motion," said Allison. "Or at least, you'll stop being stuck in the point you're stuck at." She leaned back and he could see the shape of her breasts from under her shirt - they looked very soft. All of her looked soft, except for the bits of her that didn't. He glance down, and was surprised to see her erection, pressing against the front of her pants.

"How can you tell that I'm stuck? Like... am I stuck? Does rut have a... a forward motion?" 

"Klaus, you've been an Alpha since puberty. How are you so new to this?" She stretched, her long legs out in front of her, and he tried not to stare too hard.

"I've been busy with other things," Klaus said, holding his hands up. The light caught the track marks on his arms, and he caught the expression on Allison's face when her eyes darted towards them, then back to his face.

"So you're basically hitting puberty at thirty?"

"Basically," said Klaus. "I don't know what to do with myself." He shivered, as the blanket passed over his cock, his pre-come leeching into the fabric, leaving a stain. He was going to need to do _so much_ laundry. 

"At least you're enough of an adult not to do anything really stupid," said Allison. "Although it feels counter intuitive to say that _you'd_ not do anything stupid."

“Ouch,” Klaus said, and he put a hand over his chest. “You wound me, sis.”

“A thousand pardons,” said Allison. “So… do you, uh…” She cleared her throat, flushing. “Do you need any help?”

“Pardon?” He looked up at her, one eyebrow up. “Are you offering what I think you’re offering?”

“I dunno what you think I’m offering,” said Allison, and she raised her own eyebrow. 

“Are you offering to… help me pop my knot?” He tried not to sound too awkward as he said it, which was virtually impossible, when he was having this conversation with his _sister_.

“Basically,” she said, and she rested a cautious hand on his ankle, her fingers circling around it and squeezing it.

“How are you offering, specifically?” He sat up on his elbows, trying to go for alluring, although how alluring could he be with his own come drying on his chest?

"I mean," Allison said, and her hand moved up towards his thigh, squeezing it through the blanket. "I can… I can offer a hand."

"Why are you offering your brother a chance to pop his knot?" Best to be blunt about it, right?

"Because I love you," she said, "and you're obviously unhappy. The whole house smells like sexual frustration, and I think you may send poor Diego into an early heat. I want to help you."

"Help me," Klaus echoed. "And you're offering…?" He sat up fully, and he caught her eyes flicking across his bony chest, to the bulge of his erection under his blanket.

“I’m offering,” she said, and then her hand came up higher, within touching distance of his cock. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, before it could go any higher.

“Can you kiss me first?” Klaus blurted out. “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer of a sympathy handy -”

“Sympathy handy,” Allison echoed, her tone flat.

“I dunno, what else would you call it? Incestuous dalliance? Rut support?”

“Rut support sounds like a really weird thing you’d see at a Nascar race,” Allison mused. “Like a pit crew. A rut crew.”

“I don’t need a whole crew to support my rut,” Klaus grumbled. 

“You so sure about that?” She turned her hand around, so that she, in turn, was holding on to his wrist.

“... I mean, no, but there aren’t a lot of things I’m sure about,” said Klaus. He leaned forward, aware that he smelled like a locker room, aware that she smelled deep and sharp and interesting, aware… what was he aware of? Her lips were so _soft_ , and her hand was up against his cheek, her thumb against his cheekbone.

She pressed closer to him, breaking the kiss, and slid her hand under the blanket - she was wrapping her whole hand around his cock now, stroking it from root to tip, then back down again.

Klaus moaned, and he pressed his forehead into hers, then moved his face lower, his nose against the hollow of her jaw. He took in a deep, snuffling breath, and shook all over. She was an Alpha, like him, but she was so much _stronger_ ; shorter than him, but she was settled, settled in a way that he wasn’t. She rubbed her chin against his cheek, and he shuddered, his cock twitching in her palm. He bared his teeth to bite her - he wanted to taste her skin - and then she was shoving him back, and _her_ teeth were digging into his bare shoulder, and he shuddered, his cock swelling in her hand. He sobbed, humping up into her fist, and then his orgasm washed over him.

It was more than the previous ones - it seemed to be yanked out of him like a fishhook, and his cock throbbed like a broken bone. Then there was a sensation - a not entirely pleasant sensation, but not a bad one either - and then… there was more come. A lot more come. Enough come that it was soaking through the blanket, and he was making desperate, broken noises, humping into her hand. He was getting his come on her shirt, through the blanket, and she kept stroking him through it, making soothing noises.

“I know,” Allison said, and she kissed his jaw, so now some of _his_ scent was on her, and another little spit of come shot out of him, and he whined low and hard in his throat. 

“Did I.. fuck…” His voice cracked, and he shook. “What…”

“I think you just popped your knot,” Allison said, and her tone was teasing. Her fingers pressed down on his knot, and his hips juddered forward, his breath rushing out. He was still coming, somehow; how did he even _have_ that much jizz inside of him? 

“Fuck,” he said, and his voice was broken. “Oh _god_. That’s… there’s… oh.” 

She shoved the blanket down, and then she stopped, staring at his knot. He glanced at her face, then looked down as well - how many people got to see a new body part at his age?

“Well,” Klaus said, and his voice was thick. “Um.”

“I guess what they say is true,” Allison said, as the tips of her fingers pressed against his knot. Another little spurt of come splattered across his stomach.

“W-what?”

“It’s proportional,” she said, and her other hand grabbed his, squeezing his fingers in hers. “Your knot and your fist.”

“Oh,” said Klaus, and he made an awkward fist, looking down at his cock, which was still hard, but at least wasn’t actively ejaculating anymore.

“How are you doing, buddy?” Allison cupped his cheek, and now he had his own come on his face, and the musky, bitter scent was leaving his head spinning.

“I think… I need…” He tried to sort his thoughts into something resembling coherence. 

“You need food,” Allison said, not unkindly, and she kissed the top of his head, then stood up.

“Where are you going?” Panic surged through him - was she _leaving_? What would he do if she -

“Klaus,” Allison said, before his hormone addled brain got the best of him, “I’m going to get you food, and then you’re going to go to sleep.”

“Can I hope for any more sympathy handies?” He tried to give her his best puppy dog eyes, although the arousal that had been beating through him seemed to have quieted down, at least a little bit.

Allison wiped her wet hand off on his sheets, and kissed him again, on the temple this time. “Play your cards right, and you just might.”

Klaus flopped back onto the bed, staring at the deep redness of his knot, slowly catching his breath. “I’ll certainly do my best,” he called after her.

Soon, there would be food. But for now… he closed his eyes, and tried to relax his oversensitive body. He’d gone sober - it couldn’t be worse than rut, right? 

… He sure hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I need y'all know to know that I was _this_ close to titling this "Sympathy Handy."


End file.
